


Once A Child Told Me

by I_start_sentences_with_conjunctions



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya has been assigned the role of mom, Bonding, Brothers, But only a little, Childish logic, Dancing, Family, Fluff, Gen, Jerkface Dance, Light Angst, Little Callum, Pre-Canon, Sibling Arguments, Sign Language, Tiny Ezran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_start_sentences_with_conjunctions/pseuds/I_start_sentences_with_conjunctions
Summary: Katolis Castle was quiet, as it always was for Amaya.  The courtyard was unusually empty, a result of the season's blazing sun and dry, hot wind encouraging the crownguards fortunate enough to be off duty to stay indoors.  A bead of sweat rolled down Amaya's forehead as she flipped the page of her novel.  At least she was alone; that and reading were rare in her busy life, and if she risked a nasty sunburn for their sake, so be it.Of course, it wasn't going to last.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Amaya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Once A Child Told Me

Katolis Castle was quiet, as it always was for Amaya. The courtyard was unusually empty, a result of the season's blazing sun and dry, hot wind encouraging the crownguards fortunate enough to be off duty to stay indoors. A bead of sweat rolled down Amaya's forehead as she flipped the page of her novel. At least she was alone; that and reading were rare in her busy life, and if she risked a nasty sunburn for their sake, so be it. Besides, her bench under the tree was shaded enough to protect her. Hopefully. She paused, inhaling the scent of paper and ink before turning the page again.

Of course, it wasn't going to last. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ezran running toward her, his hair much wetter and droopier than usual. What had that boy gotten himself into this time? Amaya suppressed a sigh. She loved her nephews and all, but she was so close to the end of the chapter and-

The five year old prince clambered onto the bench next to her, tugging her hand for her attention and staring at her with sky blue pools of liquid admiration. She closed the book, noting the suspiciously jelly-like smears around his mouth, and smiled.

"I thought I told you that jelly tarts aren't a good breakfast, Ezran," she signed. He ignored her comment, fingers flying like tiny birds. 

"Aunt Amaya, we have something to show you! Callum's gonna do a- a- a stupid sorry dance!" He frowned at the last few signs. "We don't have a good name yet, but you have to come see!"

Of course she would come. Amaya stood up, helped her nephew off the bench, and let him lead her into the castle and up to the boys' room. Ezran knocked on the door and, without waiting for a response, dragged Amaya into the room.

Callum turned to face them, his expression quickly morphing into a mixture of shock and betrayal. "Ezran! I thought you were getting a towel!"

Amaya wasn't sure if he yelled or not- volume had never been her strong point- but let go of Ezran's hand and a signed, "No shouting, Callum. It doesn't help. Now, what is going on?"

Ezran stuck out his tongue as his brother flushed. "Callum splashed me for no reason!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Boys!" Amaya pulled the children apart before they decided to exchange words for fists, then let them go. "Would either of you care to tell me why you are fighting?"

Apparently they wouldn't. They were too busy pulling faces at each other to watch her.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Amaya smacked her hands together, then again and again. She had been told it was very loud. (Amaya didn't like resorting to noise. Clapping made her hands tingle.) 

The boys startled, the sound getting their attention. Finally.

"Now, children, what's going on?"

Callum shrugged. Ezran stuck out his tongue at his brother before lifting his hands. "We were playing and Callum got mad and dumped a bucket of water on my head! For no reason!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, my hair's still wet!"

Callum frowned. He couldn't deny that very well. Amaya tucked her smile away for another time. "It that true, Callum? Was it for no reason?"

He pouted. "Of course not! We were playin' sea explorers, so we needed water and I went to get some from the well, but by the time I got back Ez didn't wanna play any more! So I said we should play a different game with the water 'cause it was so hard to get, but he said no, and that was stupid."

Amaya lifted an eyebrow. "So you dumped a full bucket of water on his head?"

"And then Callum promised to do the dance!" Ezran interrupted, waving his hands wildly. "And so I went to get you so you could see because he promised he would and he still has to do it!"

She did recall Ezran saying something about a dance in the courtyard. Maybe she would actually get to see it now. Callum glanced between his aunt and brother, and gave in.

It was the funniest thing Amaya had seen in ages. He cavorted around the room, flapping his arms, spinning wildly, and pulling every face he could think of. He fell over a few times, but he always got back up, grinning whenever he met Amaya's or Ezran's eyes.

She laughed until her sides begged for mercy, laughing harder when Ezran joined in the dance, and harder still when her nephews grabbed her hands and pulled her into their chaos. She laughed until a stray tear rolled down her cheek and she remembered a time when she was just as carefree as these two little boys whirling around and around to see who would be dizzy first, when she played with her sister at explorers and animals and whatever came to mind, when Sarai had a jerkface dance too.

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya: what are these kids doing???  
> Oh, right. Sibling stuff. I used to do that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, questions, criticism, and commentary always appreciated!


End file.
